And the Thunder Rolls
by JunieBee
Summary: Sequel to A Certain Set of Skills. Tony and the agents have held to their agreement, but there are certain challenges that just can't not be met, especially when the whole planet's reputation is at stake. M/F, M/M, established poly relationship. One-shot.


The debrief ended, and so did the wasting of hours of his life he'd never get back. Tony was sauntering towards the door with deceptive speed, casually escaping the black hole of bureaucracy that was the post-mission meeting. It was late, not that normal business hours applied to him, but he had to wonder if he'd be allowed to do his own thing now, or expected to stay on the helicarrier until other people started being useful again. Well, he wasn't other people, and what Cap didn't find out about, he couldn't make pouty disappointed faces over at breakfast.

There was a lock on his storage room/ mobile workshop, so apparently he _was_ expected to stay. It wasn't a good lock, though- not one of _his_, so that went without saying- and he'd be able to crack it even without JARVIS' help, so the lock was more a statement than a definite deterrent. If he knew who'd put it there, he could determine whether he could ignore it.

His phone was in his hand like it had grown there- interesting concept- and he opened JARVIS' mobile app. "J, who put this here?" he asked without preamble, aiming the screen at the lock.

And because he was a brilliant person who made equally brilliant things, JARVIS didn't need further clarification. He said "Fingerprint scan shows only Agent Romanoff's upon the device, sir... this is corroborated by the surveillance footage of the corridor."

"D'ya leave Fury something nice while you were rifling through his system?"

"The standard greeting, sir."

"Very good. Thanks, JARVIS."

Natasha's. So, did he want to get in to see his armor and wait for her to come frog-march him to his assigned bunk, or should he just report there like a good boy? He couldn't deny the whole 'being collected' thing kind of did it for him, but Nat hadn't had a good time on this last mission. She'd been relegated to support staff when the killer mecha-beast of the day proved resistant to both ninja skills and anything less powerful than a full-on unibeam blast or Mjolnir's special brand of electrical interference, which meant her stings weren't useful either. Everyone had heard her directions over the comms get more and more terse and flat. No one had sat beside her at the debrief.

Yeah, best not test the Widow right now. He broke the lock off, but left his own security up.

She was standing in his room, and he handed her the lock when he came in, listening for the thud-click of the closing door and reaching for her zipper with only a quirk of his eyebrow and a smile. She accommodated him by staying perfectly still as he pulled the leather-polymer blend down her shoulders and her hips to her ankles.

"These one-piece suits are so efficient." he commented while she allowed herself to be lain back, legs dangling off the edge of the bed, and her response was a pulling grip in his hair. He let her drag him, but redirected the motion at the last moment to latch teeth onto her thigh. His right hand came up to cover her pussy, soaking up its heat and pressing only lightly while he dragged his blunt nails over her other thigh to leave red lines like directions to her center. While he mauled her nearly iridescent white skin, two fingers breached her gently, feeling inside her with friendly tenderness.

"Tony..." she whispered, and later "Stark..." she complained, and he finally slipped his tongue in with his fingers. He made it wetter than it was already, then he wandered out again, leaving the fingers behind. His other hand slid to her navel just to make her squirm before settling on her belly, noting how the tension left her shoulders to settle there, instead.

Tony's tongue played and pressed into the flesh all around her swollen clitoris, flickering over to it like he was mapping its relative distance to every other part of her down there. And when her thighs trembled around him he traveled his path again, this time nipping at her and marking her sharp breaths each time. When she fluttered around the fingers he'd kept in her, when her throat was working like she was making sounds even though none were uttered, he came back to the apex and hovered there, letting her feel his breath and the threat/promise of his teeth.

She actually made a soft squeal when he kept his promise and worried at her unmercifully, prodding her g-spot and moving his other hand off her heaving belly to press a finger, ever so lightly, on her other hole. He ate her up as she came.

Naturally he moved off just before she could start needing to push him away, and he rested his head on her knee to survey her wreckage while she recovered. For all his vaunted- and verified- skill, he always felt a little proud of bringing the Widow to this kind of disarray. His own arousal he put an absentminded palm to. He wasn't in a hurry, and Tasha's partners in spy work and billionaire-banging hadn't yet made their appearance.

She'd mustered herself enough to lean up and stroke his hair before the knock came, and Clint stuck his head in before they could call an answer.

"We all good in here?"

"Good." Natasha agreed in a throaty purr, and Clint grinned, entering with Coulson and locking the door behind.

"Tony, babe, if we weren't so selfish, we'd get the medics to prescribe you like Xanax."

Tony and Nat both snorted. "We have an agreement, Barton. M'not a SHIELD party favor." he shuddered. "If it weren't for you three, this place would be a boner-free zone, anyway. I've never met a less inspiring crowd outside of my own board of directors. And Justin Hammer."

"Agent Hill isn't so bad." Phil protested, coming around to sit next to Tasha and join her in petting Tony.

"And Fury's got a certain... scary, leather-daddy quality." Clint added.

"Ugh. And _ugh_." Tony replied. "If you weren't so into me, I'd despair of _all_ your tastes."

"Speaking of our arrangement, though..." Phil began, trailing off expectantly.

Tony sat up straight, a frown entering his eyes. "That shit about Hill and Fury better not-"

"Nope, nuh-uh. No." Clint came to kneel in front of Tony, taking his wrists in an earnest grip. "We wouldn't share with them. Not even if you were into it, which you're clearly not, so it's not even in question, okay?"

Tony eyed him, but didn't fight for his hands back, accepting the response and relaxing a bit. "Even if I were into it?"

"They'd keep you. They don't share with agents." Nat said, sitting up and leaning against Coulson. She raised an agreeing eyebrow at Tony's 'ew' face.

"We were actually just going to tell you about a conversation we had with Thor yesterday morning." Phil continued.

"'Kay... Thor have keen insights on casual polyamorous relationships?"

"He might, he is a god of fertility. But nah, he was talking about Jane. You know they broke up, yeah?"

"That made it through my general obliviousness, yes." Considering the circuitry in the god's suite had been fried and in need of repair seven times in the past four days, it had been impossible to miss that the guy was in a funk.

"Well he'd been into the mead, and he was going on about how she'd been so lovely and clever and all that gross crap, and he mentions that it didn't even matter how lousy she was in bed." Clint shrugged, grimacing.

Tony began to say something and stopped. That... was a left field kind of comment. He started again. "Why do I need to know that Dr. Foster isn't the reincarnation of Mata Hari?"

"You don't. None of us did, and it was really awkward. But while we're all sort of trying to think what to say, he goes on about 'of course, she's of Midgard, so it's not her fault.'"

"What. No, _what?_"

Coulson nodded, corroborating. "Apparently it's a well known fact on Asgard from their various pilgrimages here over the centuries. Midgardians have no gift for sex."

Tony's brow furrowed. "And Thor's had a pretty wide sampling..."

"Wenches by the busload, according to him. And it's probably true." Natasha declared.

"And not one, ever..."

"So he says. He became apologetic when he realized his audience, but he didn't try to retract."

"I see where you're going with this. But even if I did want to take the whole human race's reputation on my shoulders, he's said himself, he takes up with wenches. Are you expecting me to train up Dr. Foster?"

"No, I'm fairly certain Thor's more open-minded than that. Some of his battle songs have had some pretty intimate stanzas about his shield-brothers. You should pay attention through them sometime." Tasha observed, and the others nodded. She was generally right about those sort of details.

Tony went quiet, going still under their hands and eyes distant until Clint shifted in discomfort and Phil dropped his hand to brush at his cheek instead of his hair. "We're not saying you should if you don't want to. We don't want to jeopardize what we have now."

Tony blinked back to them. "No- no, it's okay, it's just, no one in centuries isn't possible- so I have an idea and it needs. I need my workshop, and I'll need Thor. Data..." Tasha tightened her hand in his hair and he rejoined them once again, smiling sheepishly. "Well, you know, if there was ever a challenge I was inclined to take personally..."

"We know you'll work your magic. But before we lose you entirely to the sexy engineering you've got in mind-"

"This was a mistake- he might achieve nirvana and we'll never see him again." Nat teased.

"-what say we do something with this?" Clint wrapped his hand around Tony's ignored erection, which had been swelling unnoticed for some time. Tony shuddered in his grip and looked down, seemingly surprised to remember his lower half existed. "Still here with the mortals, Tones. I think Phil wants to ride you right now. Slick it up, man."

Tony scoffed. "You and Casanova, Clint." But he moved for the lube anyway.

oOo

"Thor! Come on in, buddy, I'm pretty much done with the prep. You wanna get your clothes off and lay down, here?" The man was buzzing about with his contraptions and constructs of light, but he spared a wide, unguarded grin for the demigod taking up his doorway. Thor returned it with good humor.

"I feel I should have expected any bonding with you to incorporate your beloved technology." Thor shook his head bemusedly. "I could show you how it is unneeded, if you would?"

That gained him a different look. "Ah, no. Did Clint or Tasha tell you what we were doing here?"

"Clint made it clear that we were to share ourselves as warriors of my world often do- he had come about it strangely, though, and managed to disturb Bruce, who seemed to think you would be transforming me into some sort of testing rodent. I had thought that was beyond all but magic to achieve."

"A lab rat? Oh, fantastic, I'm gonna have to go talk to Brucie now, before his paranoia starts talking over his common sense-"

"Fear not- the Lady Widow took him aside. But this is no place for such sharing." Indeed, it was a laboratory in a ground-bound SHIELD facility, and as chill and sterile-looking as such places ever were. "Do you mean to do science after all?"

"Well, little bit of both, big guy. I thought they'd explain better. What's gonna happen is- if you're down for it, I mean- I'm gonna calibrate these gauntlets I made to your particular nerve thresholds. All you need to do is let me touch you, and tell me when the touch gets to the range of like, an accidental brush, a handshake, a firm massage. Even- well, especially- if we get up to your pain limits. I need to know."

Thor was still confused as to how any of that related to the bonding he'd expected to do, but brother Tony was nearly as unlike other Midgardians as Midgardians were to his own people, and he had made a request. Thor could accommodate him.

He watched Tony slide a metal contraption over his fingers and lower arm, a thing like a long skeletal glove with nubs at every fingertip, connected by wires to the computers on the desk and to Tony's own glowing chest piece. "This one's just for calibration. The actual product is a lot more maneuverable and can transmit sensation to my actual fingers." He explained as though Thor had understood enough to wonder. "Okay, just tell me how it feels."

Thor lay bare upon the minimally padded hospital bed Tony had liberated from the medical floor and did as he was asked, trying hard to keep in the moment with his friend and not fade off into fantasies where he had Mjolnir and a line of the automated 'golem' targets Tony had created for him. The man spent his gifts of intellect and wealth upon his shield-brothers without reservation- the least Thor could do was abide by his odd requests even though this was _unspeakably_ dull. He squirmed once when Tony had worked down from his scalp and past his torso, not sparing his groin the clinical touch.

Tony murmured "Some similarities there, at least," and went on from his thighs down to his feet. "Turn over?" Thor politely stifled his sigh and obliged him. It was not, after all, Tony's fault he had no gift for the bedroom arts.

"Alright." Tony said some time later, moving back to slip off the metal glove and dip his fingers into his holographic projections. "I think I can work with this, now. Looks like... a factor of twelve on the sensitivity... draw me up a map, J, I'd like some visuals..."

"Very well, sir." The robotic voice came from a speaker near the glove.

"Ah, thank you my friend, this has been very-" Thor got up and began gathering his clothes, hoping to leave before Tony could make any awkward observations about how he'd not been aroused even once in the entire session.

"Hold up- two minutes, Thor, seriously." Tony denied him, glancing over while his fingers still danced between keyboard and wires and gloves. "You've been super patient, I know, and I'm gonna make it up to you in... in just a... _there_, that'll do it." He detached the skeletal gauntlet from a connector that held a different pair of more normal looking elbow-length gloves, though they shone with something metallic and energized. He pulled them on and flexed his fingers before stalking over to where Thor stood, still unabashedly naked, and kissed him hard, taking his mouth like it was a country he meant to conquer. His hands in their strange coverings ran down his back with a surprising, pleasantly firm touch until they reached the swell of his ass and _squeezed_, and Thor jumped.

"Man of Iron..." warm, smooth fingers found the crease of thigh and groin and pinched, drawing a gasp from him that none but his friends and dalliances among the Aesir had ever heard. "How have you..."

"You're so much... tougher than us, Thor." Tony told him in between using his mouth the gnaw with actual food-chewing force on Thor's collarbone. "If I used force like this... mm, on a human, I'd kill him... But your skin is... harder, you're... denser, I don't know how you swim." Thor was panting, just a little, while Tony dragged his hands up to press against the vertebrae of his spine near the bottom of his ribs, and he made a sincere whine. "Not to mention... your erogenous zones don't... correlate precisely..."

"This is not possible." Thor groaned while Tony propped him against the bed he'd been laying on and wrapped an entirely too pleasing fist around Thor's quivering cock. "You are no creature of Midgard..."

"Yeah, people tend to say that." Tony grinned, activating the palm lubrication and twisting his hand on the upstroke, watching Thor's hips work up at him instinctively. His smugness registered past the unexpected pleasure he was giving, and Thor reached for him, leaving corrugations in the side of the bed and fisting Tony's t-shirt to drag the other man's mouth to his.

"Magic aside, Tony, do you truly think to conquer the Thunderer?" he dragged his own strong fingers down along Tony's torso, feeling his friend's breath grow heavy against his mouth as he found the sensitive places that experience had told him human men had.

"I think I've got a fair shot at it." Tony purred, rolling his hips against Thor's side while he reached back to fondle Thor's testicles, and nearly got himself tossed into the low ceiling for his trouble. "Whoa!" He yelped and dodged a spasming, super-strong limb. "Take a note- dial down the pressure when we're in that area, JARVIS!"

Thor, meanwhile, barked in surprise and then growled as Tony had jerked his hands away and wound up out of his immediate reach. "You and your magic gloves are not _finished_, Man of Iron. Come to me again. Now."

Tony's eyes glinted and his cheeks pinked at the imperious order, but his smile turned diabolical. "Look who's in charge- sounds like someone doesn't get teased often enough, you ask me."

"Teased?" Thor asked darkly, hinting that the Allspeak was possibly not working, that that word had better not mean what he thought it meant.

"Yeah, you know. It's when I give you what you want." Tony approached again, wrapping his right hand around Thor once again, and using the other to brush along the hot spots he'd catalogued. Thor breathed in and groaned, saying something that sounded like "Impossible creature" as he exhaled. His head tipped back.

"And then, when it's all coming to the grand finale..." Thor didn't respond to the even tone, his chest heaving and muscles tightening.

"I stop."

In a bare instant, Tony was back out of Thor's grasp, eyes widening at the short, violent yell that resulted as Thor arched against nothing and warped the inadequate bed even further. He gulped when Thor straightened again, drawing in deep breaths and fairly skewering him with intense eyes. A low roll of thunder sounded outside the walls and the Asgardian stood. His swollen, dripping prick didn't lessen his aura of danger one iota as he stalked closer, pinning the smaller engineer to the bank of machines with his presence alone.

"Do that to me again, Anthony Stark." He rumbled lowly, lips at Tony's ear. "Deny me again and I will write the payment for it in your flesh."

"Wh... what does that mean?" Tony managed, breath coming difficult.

"It means I will take you with such abandon that they will hear your cries in every realm. I will sate myself in you until your poor mortal's body will not stand for one more touch, and when I finally let you recover from the destruction I wreak upon you, you will _crave_ _me_, Man of Iron. I will leash you to my body, and you will never think to deny me anything at all, ever again. I will... _ruin_ you."

Tony's mouth trembled, breath coming in tiny gasps as though the heat he could feel from Thor's body was smothering him. He felt like a very foolhardy rabbit at that moment, and couldn't contain a small yip when Thor moved. He blushed as the other man merely closed his hand around one of Tony's and molded it firmly around his cock. He walked them both back to the worse-for-wear bed with his hand around Tony's, around himself, and sprawled backwards onto it before releasing him. He tucked an arm under his head so he could keep a predatory gaze on his shield mate.

Tony tugged and stroked at his handful, keeping his eyes wide and wary- not hard to do after that- until Thor began purring again, and his eyelids drooped nearly closed. He waited for a groan to keep Thor from hearing him mutter "JARVIS, lightening."

Thor hummed his appreciation, enjoying the Man of Iron's clever hands upon him, finding his pleasure for him without hesitation, now. Truly, Tony was a sorcerer of his people, and -now schooled in the proper treatment of a prince of Asgard- a lover of considerable legendary qualities. The first Midgardian to discover the arts of bodily pleasures. He was anticipating his climax once again when a strange sensation brought his eyes fully open. "Tony, what-"

It came again, stronger, and an undignified sound erupted from Thor's throat. It felt almost like- Tony's other hand came up and the same bright sensation, ten times stronger, crackled over the skin of his stomach. "AH! Hammer?!"

"None of that- don't go summoning in here. This place isn't reinforced like my tower- you'll bring the building down." Tony admonished. The energy, the lightening, it grew stronger, but it wasn't a part of him, traveling through like a partnered element anymore- it made his muscles quiver and jump where Tony's fingers went, over and across his sides and chest, down where Tony worked his cock with cruel skill.

"Mjolnir would not... aghh!... not..."

"I didn't touch your- well, I didn't touch _that_ hammer. This is plain old electrostim, ramped up to Asgardian level amperage." Tony explained with evil satisfaction. "You like it? I thought you'd like it." He clamped his hands down and Thor _whined_. Whined like a kicked dog, and Tony Stark officially won at life. "Can you just imagine me stopping now?"

That didn't get a verbal response. Thor was writhing against the beaten cushion of the bed and could only sputter a vaguely threatening moan.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that." Tony assured him "After all, you don't bring the lightening unless you want the thunder to come."

Never say Tony didn't have a sense of timing.

oOo

Tony had found his own pleasure while Thor had been recovering- it hadn't taken long- and Thor demanded to return the favor when they were ready to go again. Until then, he was content to have the man sprawled across his larger form, hands bare and bodies still.

"They will sing songs of you in Asgard. Were the Bifrost fully functional, I believe you would have a parade of Aesir through your doors, looking to find for themselves the truth of human abilities."

"Well actually, out of deference to my workload, Agent and the Wonder Twins have been keeping this particular skill set of mine out of public knowledge. I've got too much to do to be a tourist stop for horny gods, you know?" Thor nodded in understanding. "But, ah- the gloves... if you maybe wanted to see if Jane...?"

Thor squeezed his teammate softly, pressed a kiss into his unruly hair. "Your compassion warms me, my friend. But nay, there was more to my parting with Jane than our inability to find pleasure with each other. It is best, truly, that we stop trying to kindle the passions of our first meeting, for they were not meant to last."

"You're pretty mature about it. But if you ever want to try it again with a human- I made them for you. Just let me know."

"Would you object to my seeking _you_ out again?" Tony raised his head, meeting smiling blue eyes with mischievous brown.

"Are you planning to sexually addict me to your body so I can never tease you again?"

Thor's gravelly chuckle vibrated his torso under Tony's and he felt himself twitch against hard abs.

"That depends. Do you intend to make terrible puns every time we couple?"

"Now, that's just not fair."


End file.
